Recollections
by dead edged blade
Summary: In the Wave Country, Sasuke falls before Naruto, leaving the kitsune haunted with the diying image of the raven. Sasuke finds a way to make sure Naruto know he is alive...


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… if I did, the rating would shoot from T to NC-17.

Warnings: Yaoi and SasuNaru

Recollections

I remember his back. He stood there, as though nothing was wrong. My eyes opened to see him. I cried out with joy seeing the enemy down on the ground. I was saying something, I don't remember what it was, but it was something about how he had beaten the offender. I didn't finish my sentence. He had those needles sticking out of his back, but then there were those newer ones that had pierced his neck. Blood dripped down his body. He suddenly slouched down; I could hear his heavy breaths. Words were exchanged quickly and wouldn't make sense to any outsider. But they did to us. He fell back, into my arms. Some of the needles protruding his body pierced me. I didn't mind, I didn't care. I just wanted him to stand up and say he was okay. I didn't want him like this. I didn't want him to protect me. I wanted him to be alive. He tells me words that he wouldn't tell anyone else. He spoke about his brother, about how he wouldn't let himself die in order to kill him. He told me not to die. All I can recall next is the grief that ran through me as his eyes shut, and his body stopped moving.

Don't leave me behind Sasuke. Don't go… I need to catch up to you. I need to walk beside you…

---

Naruto woke up from his dream. He shot his body upwards from its down position. Shivers ran through him as he recalled the limp, cold, lifeless body that was in his arms. He hated remembering how it felt. Naruto's blue eyes that seemed like sapphire marbles holding a magical glowing light within them settled on Sasuke's sleeping body.

_He's sleeping, not dead._

He pushed the covers off his body. He only wore a black shirt and a matching pair of shorts. His body had a feminine build to it; slender arms and legs that had perfect curves to them, a thin waist, tempting hips, and flawless skin that seemed welcoming to any man or woman.

He scooted closer to Sasuke's sleeping body. Bandages were wrapped around his pale neck, where those multiple needles had cut through his flesh. Naruto could still remember his cold skin that brushed against my fingertips. Without realizing it, he was hovering above Sasuke's body, with tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Without warning, a single salty drop escaped him, and fell onto Sasuke's perfect cheek.

The sleeping shinobi's eyes fluttered open. They were a dark cobalt color that seemed almost black. Naruto gasped as he found his own blue eyes staring into the two dark abysses before him.

"What are you doing? Are you crying above me?" Sasuke's deep voice asked. Naruto blushed slightly, but enough for Sasuke to see in the dim lighting of the room. The light was blue, and it belonged to the fickle moon who decided to shine fully tonight.

"I'm not crying," Naruto's voice quivered slightly with each word. Sasuke lifted his hand slightly. He let his cold fingers brush against Naruto's warm, tear-stained flesh.

"Then what's this?" Sasuke said in a mocking, all knowing voice. He held up his wet fingers, which were coated in salty tears. He rolled his tongue over them in a taunting manner, as he tasted the water the kitsune had just shed. Naruto froze in his place. Sasuke's words were laced with an emotion he had never heard before. It frightened him. "No answer?" Sasuke's hand grabbed the back of Naruto's head. "Why are you crying?"

"I wasn't crying," Naruto's voice broke his own resolution of not letting his emotions show. Without warning, Sasuke pulled on Naruto's head bringing their faces closer. With his other hand, he held onto Naruto's wrist, ensuring it so that the shinobi couldn't flee. Naruto let out a small surprised yelp that resembled a kitten's mewl right before their lips clashed. Naruto's eyes widened and stared into Sasuke's calm ones. He was trapped in Sasuke's grasp and was unable to move. He wanted to pull away, but the feeling of Sasuke's lips against his own felt horribly good to him. Naruto attempted to say some words of protest, but instead allowed Sasuke's tongue to travel into his mouth.

Sasuke happily let himself taste the blond shinobi's mouth. It had an addictive taste that he had sampled only once when they had been put together as team seven. He let his tongue trail against the roof of the blonde's mouth, savoring the cinnamon taste that was Naruto. The one who he was tormenting moaned into the kiss, unable to control his own actions. The raven shinobi tried to coax Naruto's tongue to move by gliding his own against the others. He sucked on it gently, making Naruto flick his own, only by reflex. Sasuke deepened the kiss as he pulled Naruto closer, causing another mewl to escape the tanned throat. The raven shinobi pulled out of the kiss only to breathe, leaving a trail of saliva still connecting their mouths. He was disappointed in the fact he had to let go of the blonde. Sasuke shivered with lust as he saw the saliva fall to the edge of Naruto's mouth, making him wish to ravish the blonde more.

Naruto's face was a sweet shade of pink. It made Sasuke want to torment the boy more. The said tormented one couldn't speak. He couldn't move the lips that had just clashed with his rival's own.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered load and huskily into one he called's ears. He sat up and pushed Naruto down softly so that the shinobi wouldn't break out of his trance.

Naruto saw everything that was happening. It was going at a slow pace, but at the same time, so fast that he couldn't keep up. "Sasuke…" he let the last letter trail on painfully. "Why are you…?!" Naruto stopped speaking as he felt the shinobi he was speaking to bite his neck. "No…" he pleaded. "You shouldn't be moving… you're injured Sasuke…" Naruto said with genuine worry in his voice.

Sasuke knew Naruto was worried about him. He knew that his little blond shinobi looked at him constantly as though he were going to die in that moment. He didn't want to see that look in those eyes anymore. But there it was in Naruto's eyes once more; the fear of losing something important.

"I'm fine…" he muttered as he found a new spot on his neck that was untouched. He bit into it hard drawing blood. Naruto moaned with pain and pleasure.

"Your wounds…" Naruto gasped. He would have pushed Sasuke off of him, but those injuries scared him too much.

"I'm fine!" Sasuke repeated as he lapped the blood off Naruto's sweet flesh.

"I don't… believe you…"

Sasuke sucked the abused patch of flesh, while letting his tongue swirl the now red skin. "I'll show you with my body." Sasuke's voice sounded dangerous. Naruto felt fear flicker inside him. _Sasuke shouldn't be moving so much. And what is he trying to do? Is he trying to make me seem like a fool?_

"Sasu..." Naruto's voice was muffled by the fabric pulled over his head. He heard the plop of what took him a while to realize it was his shirt. "Sasu… AH!" Naruto attempted to say the raven's name, but found that he couldn't suppress a moan as Sasuke bit hard on his nipple. Sasuke was being put on the edge from those sweet moans. He sucked hard, while tweaking with other with his fingers. He switched, to make sure the other got the same attention.

"No… stop!" Naruto begged, but that didn't stop Sasuke from letting his kisses trail downwards.

"I'll show you that I'm alive," he said as he swirled his tongue into the kitsune's navel. He moved up and kissed Naruto, attempting one more to get the blonde to participate, while his hand traveled dangerously low. Naruto's eyes widened following by a moan that echoed into Sasuke's mouth. The Uchiha's hand had grasped his length. The hands gently rubbed him, making Naruto shift in an attempt to get away, but without hurting his captor. The gentleness faded as Sasuke became rough. His hold on Naruto grew tighter, and his speed increased.

"Don't touch… not there," Naruto had difficulty forming words. Sasuke completely pulled off Naruto's remaining clothes without stopping. Naruto fisted the sheets of the futon beneath him. Sasuke liked seeing Naruto like this. He engulfed Naruto with his mouth, causing more feline moans to escape the rosy lips. His tongue caressed Naruto, and even delved into his slit, making Naruto tremble as he came into his friend and rival's mouth.

Sasuke swallowed the cum, licking away the remainder that had spilled from the corner of his mouth. He pulled Naruto into another kiss, just so that the younger one could taste himself. Naruto's face was covered in a perfect blush, and his eyes were glazed with confused lust. He couldn't help but enjoy Sasuke's touch. It was as though he was on fire.

"You've been enjoying yourself pretty well… neh?" Sasuke said as he flipped Naruto onto his side.

"Sasuke…" he whimpered. He tried to say the name once more, but felt himself unable to pronounce it properly as the one he tried to call slipped a slender finger inside of him. Naruto sunk further into the futon, trying to hide from older one's touch.

Uchiha's other hand rested on a part of Naruto no one but Sasuke had gotten to touch. He let his hands stroke it once more, forcing Naruto to harden.

"No…" Pleading was useless. Sasuke pushed in another finger, causing Naruto to wince in more pain. Continuous words of protest mixed in with the Uchiha's name filled the room, but all came to a single load moan as the slender fingers hit a bundle of nerves within the kistune. A smirk grew on the oldest's face.

His finger moved in a scissor like fashion, but continuously hit Naruto's prostate.

"Geh… Sasu… ah! Sas… suuu… nyah… suke!"

A third finger slipped in; tears fell down like a stream down Naruto's face. The blonde tilted his head to look at his rival. His eyes glistened, his face was flushed, and tears streamed from his eyes. He looked perfect. His facial expression showed the pleasure and torment he was receiving at the moment. Sasuke blushed, but not too much, but Naruto still saw.

"Suke…" he whispered. His voice was pleading the shinobi to release him from the torture.

"You're enjoying yourself, aren't you?"

"You… you said that already… Sasuke," Naruto said with difficulty.

He slipped his fingers out of the innocent body, and gazed fondly at the blushing face before him. Sasuke felt his whole body burn with greater lust as he saw the tears slipping, the luscious lips parted and inhaling deep breaths of the hot air, and the sweat that fell of the boy's chest. It was all too erotic for him.

"I can't hold back Naruto," Sasuke admitted as he lifted Naruto by the waist and held him up. Naruto was a lot lighter than he expected, which sent more shivers down his spine. He balanced the blond shinobi with his knees, applying pressure on Naruto's groin, who then tried to escape but found that moving only made the feeling swelling inside him grow. Sasuke fought with his own pants using on hand, quickly getting the job done. Once again, Naruto was held by the waist and suspended in the air, against Sasuke's chest. "Naruto…" Sasuke whispered huskily as he licked his kitsune's ear, and with a single thrust, impaled himself inside Naruto's virgin cavern, hitting the bundle of nerves inside.

"Sasuke!" he moaned loudly. Naruto's tears traveled down like a small stream. It hurt, and the heat was so much that tears wouldn't stop. Naruto wanted Sasuke to move, but at the same time, he was afraid of the pain that would come with it, and the words that would follow after such an encounter with his friend. "Sasuke… Sasu… is… ke… is…"

Sasuke felt his face turn slightly red at Naruto's seductive voice. The speaking blonde could only think of the one inside him, the heart beat of the raven pounding through his own body, colliding with his own. A heart beat that made him alive.

"Kyaah! Suke… Sa… sasu… keee… Sasuke is alive!" Naruto cried out with tears of relief as he wrapped his arms around the shinobi's neck, holding him close. Sasuke was glad Naruto was holding him, and couldn't see his face. He knew that the blush on him was spreading throughout his face.

"Of course," Sasuke smiled as he graced Naruto's face soft kisses that resembled the feeling of petals falling on bare skin.

"Suke… what are you going to do now?" Naruto asked, afraid of what the outcome was going to be.

"Let me feel it Naruto," he begged as he made Naruto lie down, still with him inside. Sasuke pulled most of himself out, nearly leaving the tight crevice inside, but pushed back in.

"No… you nearly had it out…" Naruto moaned, but Sasuke chose not to listen and thrusted into the kistune's sweet spot.

Sasuke could hear his name being uttered out. Bits of it only escaped the luscious tan throat each time, never coming out accurately, but always in an addicting weak, husky voice that pulled him to the edge. Each letter driving him to go in deeper inside the blonde.

Naruto could only think one thing; Sasuke. Those three syllables haunted his pleasure-filled mind, as well as his lips. Each moment Naruto was surprised with how much faster, deeper and harder Sasuke could go. Naruto quivered as he pushed back into Sasuke's thrust, meeting it perfectly. The Uchiha moaned with a content look on his face, thrusting faster into Naruto.

"Gah! Ah! Nn… Suke… su… sa… ke… sasu…" came to the other's ears as he felt Naruto spill his seed onto their chests. This caused the smaller shinobi to tighten his muscles around the other's length, causing him to hiss is ecstasy. A few more thrusts, hitting that one spot precisely, Sasuke felt his mind erupt with nothing but Naruto, filling the one he was inside of.

He slowly pulled out, letting the semen leak out of the youngest's body.

"Naruto…"

"Mmm…" he managed to answer to his own name. He was lost with the pleasure that still echoed within his body. He savored the feeling of having Sasuke fill him and pour inside of him.

"Mine… you are mine. Mine, mine, mine, mine, MINE…" Sasuke commanded. Naruto nodded his head in agreement with Sasuke's words. The Uchiha let his lips dance over Naruto's soft skin, then take hold of the lips once more.

_Alive… he is alive…_

**I will stay alive to protect you. Next time I won't fall before your eyes. I hold you up.**

_I'll be there to catch you next time you fall…_

**I'll love you… just like right now…**

_I'll love you… just like this moment…_

----

Hn… so I was plagued with the need to write this… I was re-reading my Naruto mangas and I just though… damn that was such a perfect scene… so poof. Sorry this really does suck. I didn't bother to spell check or grammar check it… so don't hate me for wasting your time… English is my second language. And this is a oneshot, unless you really want me to write more… but who would want to read more of _this_?

I am honored if you read this or even just looked at it. Thank you for gracing me with your time. I hope I didn't sicken you with this fic…

And yes, I will update "How Could I Burn for Always?" and "Regardless of what I wish" I know what to do with them, just never had the time…

-Dead Edge


End file.
